


All It Took Was A TikTok

by han_the_dragon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra are in TikTok, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am I funny enough, F/F, I saw a TikTok and this happened, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_the_dragon/pseuds/han_the_dragon
Summary: I was watching a TikTok and my brain went 'CATRADORA AU NOW' and this happened.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	All It Took Was A TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the TikTok here https://www.instagram.com/p/CJGZnG6rBMi/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link . It's the fouth one. 
> 
> I tried to make this funny, but I may have tried too hard... I still hope you guys enjoy.

_Mrrrwp!_

“Huh?” Adora tore her eyes away from her phone and looked at the slim, gray cat watching the street with a paw on the air.

“Oh,” she murmured in understanding. Checking the time on the corner of her phone screen, she saw it was almost 6 o'clock: Catra’s bus must have just arrived at the stop in front of their apartment building.

Having already memorized the pattern of their leaving and coming back, Melog always greeted them at the door. But it was no secret who was his favorite and said favorite received even more special greetings and a meow that was only reserved for her.

Adora couldn’t really blame him, to be honest.

Even if she couldn’t see or hear it from the couch she was laying on, Adora knew Catra entered the building because the excited cat left his post on the window and ran to the door to wait there.

No more than three minutes later, the jingle of Catra’s keys came from the other side, and the door slammed open with a bang. Melog immediately greeted her with the said _meow_ , but because of the grocery bags on her arms, Catra couldn’t appreciate it properly this time.

“Oh, hey! Let me help,” and with that, Adora was at her side taking one of the bags while her phone laid forgotten on the couch.

“Thanks,” Catra said and immediately took advantage of her freed hand to lean down to pet the attention-seeking cat. For his part, he made it easier by jumping onto Catra and having her catch him with her free hand. “Missed me that much, huh.”

She then soundly kissed the top of his head much to his delight and chirps. Adora, who was watching the scene in front of her, had to remind herself not to get jealous of a cat not for the first time. “He was waiting for you by the window again. I was gonna finally record him today but got carried away again, I guess.”

“By watching other jock lesbians show off their abbs?” Catra teased with a grin. She put the bag on her arm on to kitchen counter to focus solely on stopping her cats attempts at grooming her short hair.

“You spent too much time on TikTok for me to take those words to heart Catra,” Adora rolled her eyes and begin emptying the bags.

“Hey! The only jocks I actually care about is you and Scorpia. I only follow others to mess with them.”

Adora snorted at those words. “Yeah, you’re right. I think Huntara ever sees you in real life, she’ll feed you to Crimson for hurting his feelings.”

“That dog _does_ look like an alligator and sure as fuck has the brains of one. Also, why would you name a black dog Crimson? It’s not even that reddish-brown some pitbulls have. It’s fucking black!”

Adora had to refrain from outright laughing, but she couldn’t control the smile on her face. She turned her back to Catra as she continued to her task. “I think she said she gave him that name because his eyes look reddish when the sun hits right.”

“And she gets offended when I call it an alligator?!”

Adora couldn’t hold back her laughter this time, and Catra held Melog toward her with a matching expression on her face. “I mean, look at this babe, then that monster Adora. My baby could play Toothless in a live-action, and that monster could only play the stunt double of Smaug.”

“Ok, that’s a bit too mean. I get it you’re a cat person and all, but that dog literally can’t sleep if Huntara’s wife doesn’t give him a goodnight kiss.”

“Another reason why my baby is better. He’s not needy like that.”

Adora wished she was recording this conversation. “He literally didn't leave your lap ever since you came back, and he waited for you by the window for twenty minutes.”

“He just missed me, and it's called being faithful. I don’t see you waiting for me by the window.”

Adora snorted and made an extravagant show as she bowed. “Oh, I’m so sorry, m’lady! I’ll make sure to send rose-scented letters to your work and wait for your return with my hand on my heart.”

“As you should,” Catra said and walked passed by her with her head held up high. She didn’t forget to fetch a small bag of chips from the not yet emptied bag, though.

* * *

Half an hour later, Adora emerged from the kitchen with everything in its place, and dinner started. She expected Catra to be occupying the couch while she scrolled whatever media she felt like, but when Adora heard her talking, she immediately had a good guess which one Catra was currently on.

“So, in conclusion: Cats are better than dogs. Especially, my cat is better than her dog. Have a nice night, everyone.”

“Catra, what are you-” Adora said and watched Catra jump and stop recording. Adora didn’t need to watch the whole to know what that was about. “You have a death wish? Seriously Catra?”

“What? People need to know the truth,” Catra shrugged nonchalantly, but Adora thought she saw a faint blush on her cheeks. “But if it really bothers you, I can always join you guys on making thirst traps.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to blush. “Shut up,” she flicked Catra’s short hair as she passed by, pointedly looking straight ahead. “I just make videos to inspire and introduce people to fitness.”

“Yea, there are too many horny girls in your comments and DMs for me to take that to heart,” Catra said without taking her eyes off of her phone. However, her tone was different than it was when she was teasing Adora a moment ago.

Adora did ask her once if it bothered her, but Catra only shrugged and said she wasn’t her girlfriend, so it wasn’t her business. Adora held herself from blurting out that she kind of wished it was her business.

“Dinner must be ready shortly,” was all Adora said as she took her phone to go watch Catra’s new TikTok, and then maybe three of people confessing their feelings and their crushes returning them.

* * *

Catra almost choked on her food when she got a new notification on her phone. Adora patted her back and held her water as Catra struggled to breathe while wheezing and coughing. She passed her phone to Adora as she forced herself to drink water.

After making sure Catra is ok and breathing, Adora tooj a look at the phone, and she started laughing too. “Oh, she will definitely feed you to him. In fact, she might be on her way to here right now with Crimson. Since, you know, she now officially banned you from entering Texas.”

“Bold of her to assume I wouldn’t go down there and wreck her little gay bar. You know what, I should make fun of her bars name too. _The Waste_. She took ‘you get what you see’ too far. Do I go and name my shop _The Tattoo Place_?”

“I’d appreciate it if _you_ didn’t take it too far. I rather not pay the rent all by myself.”

“ _Oh_ , so that’s how it is, _huh,_ Princess. I’ll be keeping that in mind the next time you drag me to the gym to record you.”

* * *

Catra did, in fact, keep that in mind the next time they went to the gym.

“Can you guys believe that this jock had the _nerve_ to say that to me after years, YEARS of friendship? From now on, the only valid jock is Scorpia. She would never do something as outrageous as this.”

Adora, who was currently on her second set with weights, rolled her eyes in the background. “Catra -that was -a joke -can you just -let it GO?”

“Nah. At least not yet,” Catra said, flashing _that_ grin to her, and it made it very difficult for Adora to stay annoyed.

* * *

It was another friday, which Adora didn’t have any plans to go out despite Glimmer’s insistence. Catra was working late, which drove Melog absolutely crazy, getting used to Catra returning before sundown. Though Adora knew from the text she got that Catra was about to close the shop and be back in an hour, the anxious cat couldn’t read or understand it.

Adora thought of recording him for a moment, but she too was a bit anxious about Catra’s arrival, but for totally different reasons than the cat.

After watching at least one ‘ _turns out we both had feelings for each other :)_ ” TikTok every day, she decided to shoot her shot.

She had planned everything. The angle, what she was going to do. She hadn’t touched the leftovers from last night to make sure Catra would straight go to the fridge.

A yowl from the window pulled her back to the reality. Melog looked at her expectantly and only bumped her outstretched hand once before taking his place back. Adora realized she might need to tie him somewhere if she wanted her plan to work.

Fifty minutes later, the cat let out another yowl, but obviously, it was a happy and excited one. He ran back and forth before jolting to the apartment door and resume his movements.

Adora thought of opening her camera at the last second, but she was able to start recording seconds before the door opened, and the worried cat jumped at his (and Adora’s) favorite person in the world.

“Heey, honey. Yeah, I’m back. Sorry I’m late,” Catra was hugging him close, kissing his head and meeting his bumping head with her cheek. Her content smile could only match with Adora’s grinning as she recorded the scene. Careful to keep the camera in its place while also trying to live real the moment outside the screen.

Catra realized she was watching and recording, and Adora could swear her smile got just a bit wider.

“There’s takeout in the fridge, your favorite.”

“You’re a lifesaver. I’m starving,” Catra said before dumping Melog in Adora’s arms. After taking off her jacket and boots, she bolted to the kitchen with Adora putting the cat down and both of them following Catra.

Adora, trying hard not to be so obvious, passed by Catra and walked to the kitchen's end. Careful for her not to see what she was doing on her phone. Truth to be told, Catra didn’t really care at that moment.

The phone was set, and Adora turned back to Catra who was staring inside the fridge to find her food. _Here goes nothing._

Adora reached and closed the fridge forcefully. Catra, surprised by the sudden move, turned to Adora, and just as she was about to say _What the-_ , Adora jumped on her. Literally.

Adora was not a small or a light person, but Catra wasn’t exactly someone who never exercised despite the constant mocking. Maybe not on Adora’s level, but certainly strong enough to keep her from falling onto the kitchen floor.

Which was exactly what Catra was doing at the moment. Her hands were holding Adora up under her thighs, and in turn, Adora held on to her with her legs around Catra’s waist. For a short moment, Adora looked right into her blown-out mismatched eyes, and then she was leaning in and kissing her.

Then, Catra was kissing her back without hesitation. Through the haze in her mind, Adora couldn’t believe all it took was a TikTok.


End file.
